


Achievement

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge.Kurt and Blaine celebrate one of Blaine's newest achievements.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Achievement

“Okay, thanks,” Blaine said into his cell phone as entered his and Kurt’s apartment. He had a huge smile plastered across his face. “I’ll be there Monday morning at 9.” 

Kurt looked over at his husband curiously as Blaine spoke to the mysterious person on the other end of the line. He waited quietly until Blaine hung up the phone. “So, what was that all about?”

Blaine sat down on the sofa next to Kurt, smiling. “Want me to start at the beginning?”

Kurt nodded. “It is a very good place to start.”

“Okay, Julie Andrews,” Blaine joked. “A couple weeks ago, NYU held auditions for a show they’re doing for the Christmas season.”

“So that’s where you went in such a hurry after the Halloween party!” Kurt said, putting together the pieces. 

“Yep,” Blaine responded, shaking his head excitedly. “I went and I auditioned for one of the supporting roles. Figured some upperclassman deserved the leads, so I didn’t even try.”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted. “Didn’t we talk about this with West Side Story in high school?”

Blaine nodded. “We did. Can you listen?”

“Sorry.”

“So, I go in and I audition. That was the director. I got a part!”

Kurt squealed. “That’s incredible! What’s the show? What’s the part? How long is it running?” He bombarded Blaine with questions.

“Kurt, slow down,” Blaine laughed. “It runs the whole month of December. It’s A Christmas Carol.”

“And the role?” Kurt asked, eyes wide.

“Bob. I’m playing Bob Cratchit.”

“What? That’s one of the main roles! I thought you said you auditioned for a supporting role,” Kurt said confused.

“I did,” Blaine said. “The director on the phone said that even though I auditioned for a minor role, they needed me for Bob. It’s a good start on that resume I’m going to need for Broadway,” he joked.

“I know you’re joking, but that is a huge achievement!” Kurt exclaimed as he reached across the sofa for his husband, embracing him. 

“I’m going to miss the winter showcase,” Blaine admitted.

“So, you being on that stage is more important than coming to see me sing. You can hear me sing any time.”

“Even now?” Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and began singing the opening notes of a song he hadn’t sung in a long time, not since he and Blaine were in high school dancing and flirting around commons at Dalton.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/189416990420/achievement


End file.
